


Creatures, Love, and Darkness

by Slytherin_Britany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Britany/pseuds/Slytherin_Britany
Summary: A creature inheritance story that includes a lot of OCs, trouble, dumble-fuck bashing, slight Weasley bashing, and lots of Gay Pride.





	Creatures, Love, and Darkness

I was hiding from Dudley under the living room window again, when I heard Uncle Vernon calling for me, sounding ticked off. Sitting up on my knees so I could see through the window caused my hiding hole to be discovered by Dudley.  
“You’re in for it now freak!” Dudley yelled, directing Uncle Vernon’s attention to the window.  
“Get your ass inside and to your room. Now.” Uncle Vernon said quietly, but I could hear the meaning as clearly as though he had yelled it. Retreating to my room, I removed my shirt, knowing Dudley had told him something to get me in trouble. Uncle Vernon stomped into the room, removing his belt. “Using your freakish hocus pocus on my son?! I’ll kill you!” He immediately started to lash out hitting me and breaking open old scabs that hadn’t quite healed yet. I passed out around ten minutes after he started lashing out.  
The next thing I know I am waking up, standing on a pile of ash and rubbish with Snape staring at me in shock. Looking around, I realize that I am still on Privet Drive, it is then that it dawns on me that I am standing on the remains of number 4 Privet Drive.  
“Potter, what did you do?” Snape’s voice refocuses me.  
“I… I don’t… I don’t know…”  
“Come with me, Potter.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Somewhere safe.” Snape then started walking towards the park a little ways away. I quickly followed him, trying to wrap my head around how the Dursley’s house was reduced to rubble and ash. When we got to the park, Snape’s voice once again cut into my thoughts. “Grab my arm, and don’t let go.”  
We arrived in a living room, presumably Snape’s, where I was deposited on the couch and told to, “wait and don’t move.”. When Snape came back, he had a pillow and a ratty blanket.  
"Sleep, we have to go to Gringotts later, and you will want to be awake for that." Snape then primly disappeared, for the rest of the night. A few hours passed and I still could not seem to fall asleep. I felt like I had slept for ages before the whole 'waking up, standing on a pile of ash' thing earlier. I felt renewed, like I had all the energy in the world. I stood up, walked to the desk in the corner and found a spare piece of parchment and a quill. Closing my eyes, I let instinct take over. Three hours later, I felt my hand stop. Opening my eyes, I saw the most beautiful face. He had beautiful cat-like eyes with little cat ears poking out of his light-colored hair.  
I don’t remember falling asleep, but I woke up, just like every other day this summer, at six o’clock sharp. I started moving to make breakfast for the Dursleys before they woke up. Opening a cabinet to start the bacon, Snape’s voice startled me.  
“What are you doing rummaging around in my cabinets Potter?”  
“Why am I not at the Dursley’s house? Why am I here? Where am I?!” I started panicking.  
“Calm down Potter, before I shove a calming drought down your throat.” Taking deep breaths, I managed to calm down after a minute or two. “Good, now do you mind telling me what happened yesterday, and why I managed to find you on a pile of ash and rubbish that used to be your relative's house?”  
Shaking my head, I tried to gather my thoughts. “The last thing I remember is passing out, then next thing I know, I’m standing on the remains of the house.” Nodding his head slowly, Snape snapped his fingers.  
“Come along then, I think I know what happened, but we have to go to Gringotts to be sure.” Snape walked back into the living room, robes billowing, expecting me to follow. Stopping at the fireplace, Snape held out a small bowl of floo powder. “Diagon Ally,” Snape said, throwing the powder down and disappearing.  
“Diagon Ally.” I followed Snape, coming out at the Leaky Cauldron.  
“Come on then, I haven’t got all day.” Snape started for the back door.  
. .  
Standing in front of the goblins, Snape started asking to have me checked for a creature inheritance. The goblin looked me over, squinting nastily.  
“Of course, follow me to Griphook.” The goblin climbed down off the platform and led them to a hallway off the main area. “Griphook, I have a Mister. Potter here for inheritance testing.”  
“Thank you Ragnok, Mister Potter, Mister Snape. Have a seat.” The goblin pointed to two rickety old wooden chairs. After we sat down, Ragnok directed his attention to me. “You shouldn’t come into a creature inheritance until you’re sixteen, if you even have one at all.”  
“It seems Mister Potter has us all dumbfounded as he was found standing on the remains of his aunt and uncle’s house late last night. He claims to have no recollection of how it happened.”  
Ragnok looked at me inquiringly. “Well then, it seems a life and death situation has come about, if it is a creature inheritance.” He pulled out three pieces of blank parchment paper from his desk, each a different color and a knife. “Three drops on the green parchment. Two on the silver, and then three on the orange please.”  
I picked up the knife and stared at it for a minute or two, long enough for Snape to grab it and slice my hand for me. Putting my sliced hand over the green parchment, I let three drops fall out. I copied my movements to the silver and orange parchments, letting the correct amount drop.  
As soon as the last drop needed fell, the wound on my hand healed and words appeared on the parchments. Ragnock pulled the orange one to himself and said that the green parchment was the familial ties and statement of injury, while the silver one was any potions and/or blocks that had been put on him. Snape grabbed the silver parchment, leaving me with looking over the green.

Hadrian Severus Riddle  
Harry James Potter  
Parents- Supposed- James Potter (Father) and Lily Potter née Evans (Mother)  
Real- Tom Riddle (Father) and Bellatrix Riddle née Black (Mother)

Godparents- Supposed- Sirius Black (Godfather) and Alice Longbottom (Godmother)  
Real- Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, Regalus Black (deceased) and Severus Snape (Godfathers) and Narcissa Malfoy née Black, Zoie Snape née Evans, Andromeda Tonks née Black (Godmothers)

Heirships- Riddle, Slytherin, Potter, Black, Peverell, Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance  
Ice Pheonix Veela- Dom  
Mate- Unknown - Veela Neko- Sub

Injury Statement  
1 Yrs Old  
‘Avada Kedavra’- Dumbledore  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
2 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
3 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Slaps- Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
4 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Slaps- Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Broken Nose- Dudley Dursley Tantrum  
Broken Left Ring Finger- Falling

5 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Occasional Belt Beatings- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Burn Right Forearm- Petunia Dursley holding on a hot stovetop  
6 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Broken Left Leg- Falling Out of a Tree -Chased by Dudley  
Occasional Punches- Dudley Dursley  
7 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings- Vernon Dursley   
Daily Slaps-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
‘Freak’ Carved into Chest- Vernon Dursley  
Occasional Sexual Abuse- Vernon Dursley  
Broken Right Arm- “Wrestling” with Dudley Dursley  
Broken Left Leg- Beating by Vernon Dursley  
8 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
‘Worthless’ Carved into Right Leg- Vernon Dursley  
Occasional Sexual Abuse- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
3 Broken Ribs Right Side- “Harry Hunting”  
Broken Right Middle Finger- “Harry Hunting”  
9 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Occasional Sexual Abuse- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
2 Broken Ribs Left Side- “Harry Hunting”  
Broken Left Index Finger- “Harry Hunting”  
10 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Weekly Sexual Abuse- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
Broken Left Ankle- “Harry Hunting”  
Broken Right Wrist- Fall out of Tree “Harry Hunting”  
‘Ungrateful’ Carved into Back- Vernon Dursley  
Broken Nose- Dudley Dursley Tantrum  
11 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps Summer-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Weekly Sexual Abuse Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
Body Burned- Fighting Quirell  
Slight Suffocation via Devils Snare  
12 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps Summer-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Weekly Sexual Abuse Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
Broken Left Arm (Bones Vanished-Gilderoy Lockhart and Regrown via SkeleGrow- Poppy Pomfrey)- Bludger- Dobby  
Basilisk Fang Right Arm (Healed by Phoenix Tears- Fawkes)  
Crashed into Whomping Willow  
13 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps Summer-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Weekly Sexual Abuse Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
Over Exhaustion (Patronus Charm used against Hundreds of Dementors)  
Fainted on Hogwarts Express  
Fell off Broom- Dementors  
14 Yrs Old  
Malnutrition  
Under Weight  
Daily Belt Beatings Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Daily Slaps Summer-Vernon and Petunia Dursley  
Weekly Sexual Abuse Summer- Vernon Dursley  
Self Inflicted Cutting  
Near-Death Experience- Beating- Vernon Dursley


End file.
